


Питер

by astronautsan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronautsan/pseuds/astronautsan
Summary: Джейсон научился выживать по-своему.
Kudos: 8





	Питер

**Author's Note:**

> Источник вдохновения: песня “Peter” группы Jamie T.

Джейсон бы не справился в одиночку.

***

Слышится звон — стеклянная ваза, упав на пол, раскалывается на части, мелкие осколки и пыль разлетаются по всей комнате. Джейсон стряхивает осевшие на поношенных кедах осколки и втягивает голову в плечи, стараясь не вслушиваться в крики родителей.

«Не бойся», — шепчет ему Питер.

Джейсон обнимает себя руками, стараясь унять дрожь; он трусливо прячется в тени под столом в ожидании чего-то ужасного.

«Я не дам тебя в обиду», — и Джейсон верит ему.

***

Сюда не проникает звук, не проникает свет; здесь пусто, и он — единственное, что наполняет это пространство. Это пространство было создано для него, как вышитая по детальным меркам одежда или как идеально подобранный гроб.

Погруженный в состояние, похожее на глубокий сон, он существует в этом пространстве — в его безопасности и безмерном спокойствии.

***

«Тебе больше не придется беспокоиться об этом», — ему кажется, что он чувствует Питера, чувствует, как тот покрывает собой все его тело, как накрывает его кожу, как становится его доспехами.

***

Та любовь, которую дарит ему Питер, бесконечна.

Катрин Тодд прижимала его к своей груди, запускала пальцы в его кудрявые волосы, нежно поглаживая по голове, целовала его дрожащие веки, упругие круглые щеки, нос и лоб, она любила раскрывать его ладони и оставлять в них поцелуи, «береги и не выпускай из рук», — смеялась она, вновь зажимая его ладони. Катрин Тодд несомненно любила его.

Джейсон тоскует по ней, но помнит: никто не любил и не полюбит его так сильно, как Питер.

***

Питер не боится боли. Он принимает удары и возвращает их с удвоенной яростью.

***

Джейсон хорошо помнит как впервые оказался в поместье Уэйнов. Питер проводил его в библиотеку — огромное помещение с рядами книжных стеллажей, заставленными изданиями, корешки которых были исполнены заголовками на разных языках. Под высоким потолком извивалась лепнина, под ногами поскрипывал натертый до блеска паркет. Джейсон полюбил эту комнату.

Со временем Джейсон полюбил и жителей самого поместья: Альфреда, заботливого дворецкого, который, часто заставая его за прочтением очередной книги, спешил оставить на читальном столе стакан молока и тарелку шоколадного печенья; Брюса Уэйна, которого в детстве видел только на экране телевизора, а теперь, устроившись на мягком диване в гостиной комнате, смотрел телевизор _вместе_ с ним; Дика Грейсона, сына «Летающих Грейсонов», — талантливого и забавного акробата, с которым иногда виделся в спортивном зале поместья и который обещал научить его летать; Барбару Гордон, которая любила ворошить его и без того лохматые волосы.

Оглядываясь на воспоминания, связывающие его с этим местом, Джейсон не понимает, почему Питеру оно так не нравится. Но он не задает лишних вопросов, потому что уверен: Питер знает как лучше.

***

Джейсон никогда не встречался с Джокером лично, знает о нем только понаслышке. Питер приложил немало усилий, чтобы они остались незнакомцами.

Джейсон знает, что Питер пожертвовал многим ради него.

***

Роман выглядит удручающе: он тяжело дышит, опираясь спиной на громоздкий комод в углу своего кабинета, и в ужасе смотрит на выглядывающее из разорванной ткани пропитавшегося кровью рукава рубашки острие фрагмента его сломанной локтевой кости. Питер подходит ближе и несильно толкает Романа в плечо сломанной руки; тот, взвыв от боли и отшатнувшись чуть в сторону, теряет равновесие, заваливаясь набок — мягкий ковер делает его падение почти бесшумным.

Тяжелый армейский сапог надавливает на угольно-черный череп — Роман вздрагивает и вновь заходится воем. Пальцами здоровой руки он впивается в ногу Питера и пытается оттолкнуть её.

— Если ты пообещаешь, что это больше не повторится, мы можем сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло. Как тебе такая идея, Роман?

***

Есть причина, по которой Джейсон не интересуется делами Питера. Те редкие воспоминания, которые иногда просачиваются сквозь стенки сосуда безопасности, в котором он существует, пугают его.

По той же причине Джейсон предпочитает глубокий сон той жизни, которую проживает Питер.

***

Лицо Харви Дента — та его часть, что является более человечной, — приобретает пунцовый оттенок. Скрежет зубов и влажный клокот, вырывающийся из его горла, звучат оглушающе. Питер крепко сжимает его шею, вглядываясь в блестящие покрасневшие глаза. Он вытягивает руку, поднимая Дента в воздух, тот нелепо извивается в попытке оттолкнуть, вырваться, но его сил не хватает — вскоре его телобезвольно обмякает в чужих руках. Питер выпускает шею Дента — тот падает на холодный бетонный пол и заходится в кашле. Питер наблюдает за Двуликим и бессознательно прикасается к своему лицу. К своей человечной части.

***

Питер строит новый мир. Он рушит прошлое, стирает его в пыль. Он строит новый мир для него — для Джейсона.

«Не бойся», — Питер обещает, что Джейсону захочется остаться в новом мире, что ему больше не придется заключать себя в сосуде спокойствия. Питер обещает, что новый мир будет безопасным.

***

Джейсон бы не справился в одиночку, но ему повезло: Питер никогда не оставит его одного.


End file.
